


Taking Care Of Yourself

by Stay_Frosty



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Elle Is Just Worried About Him, F/M, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Workaholic Emmett Forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: Emmett works himself way too hard and sometimes needs a gentle reminder to take care of himself
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Taking Care Of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but sweet and entirely self indulgent because i am the worst for working until 3am and then wondering why the heck im tired the next day <3

Emmett was one of the smartest people Elle had ever met, but he was also a complete idiot. Of course, she admired him for working hard and was so proud of him for everything he had achieved, but there were some nights where Emmett’s reluctance to look after himself concerned the heck out of her. 

The blonde was a light sleeper and often found herself waking up several times throughout the night, however, she could usually drift back off pretty quickly without trouble. Something about the way Emmett would subconsciously pull her closer in his sleep and being able to feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his breathing slow and steady against her neck, would make Elle feel so safe and relaxed that she could barely keep her eyes open. 

Tonight, however, the space next to her was cold and empty. There were no gentle arms around her waist, no delicate, sleepy kisses against the back of her neck and the room was filled with silence instead of Emmett’s gentle snoring. Elle checked the clock, it was two in the morning. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown and a pair of fluffy slippers before making her way downstairs. 

Emmett was exactly where she expected him to be, hunched over his laptop, his face scrunched up in concentration and a flask beside his notes. His hair was dishevelled and his notes were scattered messily across the table, little sighs of exasperation were leaving his lips every couple of seconds; whatever he was trying to do was clearly annoying the heck out of him. 

“Emmett Forrest, if that flask is filled with coffee I’m going to kick you,” Elle threatened, her voice light and playful. 

The man in front of her jumped, making a small noise of surprise before his expression turned soft. A sheepish smile formed on his lips. "You scared me," he said softly. "What are you doing awake?" 

Elle smiled at him lovingly, but the concern she felt was evident in her eyes. Emmett always was worrying about others before himself. "I came down to ask you the same question, honey," she pointed out, making her way over to his desk. 

"I lost track of time," he explained almost apologetically. "I'll just finish this thing off and then I'll be right up." 

Which is exactly what he said over four hours ago when Elle had first hit the hay. 

Running a gentle hand through her fianceè's messy hair, she sighed, what was she going to do with this adorable mess of a man in front of her? Emmett hummed gently and leant into her touch, his eyes falling shut with contentment. 

The blonde shook her head with amusement, but her expression quickly turned from that of awe to one of concern. Emmett was obviously tired; he could hardly sit up straight at his desk, but he was yet to come to bed. 

"You know it's about 2 in the morning," she informed him, her voice loving but firm, laced with worry. "You need to rest, Em." 

Emmett looked up at her pleadingly, his wide eyes were already forming dark circles with stress and sleep deprivation. "Just let me finish off this paragraph and then I'll-" 

"Nuh-uh mister, you said that hours ago," Elle pointed out, cupping his jaw with a gentle hand. Emmett leant into her touch, a dopey smile on his face. 

"Come to bed, I can't sleep without you," she admitted, which was enough for Emmett's face to soften apologetically. 

Sure, he didn't mind sacrificing his own sleep schedule for the sake of working, but the last thing he wanted was to affect Elle because of it. "Sorry," he said, sheepish. "You're right. Let's go." 

True to his word, Emmett shut down his laptop, tidied up the ever growing pile of notes and finally climbed out of his chair. Wincing, he stretched his back and turned his neck; maybe sitting in the same position for over five hours was not his most brilliant idea. 

He didn't realise how tired he actually was until he had climbed into bed, a small sigh leaving his lips as his head hit the pillow. When he checked their alarm clock and saw that it was now 2.30, he felt even more guilty for keeping Elle awake longer than necessary. 

His work was important, but after feeling a warm body curl next to his and a blonde head of hair on his shoulder, he realised it could wait until the morning. Finally relaxing somewhat, Emmett put a careful arm around Elle's shoulder, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "Sorry for keeping you up," he said, his words slightly mumbled by the sudden exhaustion that overtook his body. 

"Oh, Em," Elle mused, turning her face to gently kiss his jaw. "I just worry about you. You work yourself too hard." 

Well, he couldn't really argue with that one. Instead he hummed, pulling her impossibly close to him, realising how just how much he missed spending time with her that didn't include their work.

"Night, Woods. I love you." 

Emmett felt her huff a small laugh. "Go to sleep Forrest," she teased. "I love you too."


End file.
